This invention relates to an adjustable spoiler support for a racing car, for example, "stock cars" of the type which race in various series of NASCAR-sponsored races. Spoilers deflect upwardly air which is smoothly flowing across the very aerodynamic top surface of the racing car and creates a reactive downward thrust which tends to increase traction between the rear wheels of the car and the track. The angle with which the spoiler is extended into the airstream determines the downward force exerted by the deflected air on the spoiler.
A spoiler is generally formed of a thin blade of metal which is attached by an elongate bracket to, and extends transversely across, the rear of the car. The force of the air being deflected by the spoiler is sufficiently great that the spoiler itself would be deflected downwardly out of the air flow unless supported in its predetermined angled position. Thus, it is typical to cantilever the spoiler in its position by a number of spaced-apart spoiler supports which extend between the underside of the spoiler and the mounting plate by which it is attached to the car body.
A known prior art spoiler support includes a pair of brackets, one of which is welded to the underside of the spoiler and the other to the mounting plate. Welding the brackets to the spoiler can sometimes warp the spoiler. An adjustable-length support bar is attached to the brackets by Heim joints--devices which permit movement about only one axis. In some cases the spoiler supports must be placed to avoid other nearby parts of the race car, and thus may need to be placed in irregular positions. Use of prior art devices under these circumstances is difficult, since the brackets must be positioned at the precise desired angle, or the spoiler support will not fit properly.
The invention according to this application permits quick, inexpensive and easily variable attachment to and support of spoilers on racing cars.